Her smile
by YuuyaKizami21
Summary: Can you possibly smile after experiencing many tragic incidents? Satomi (Satoshi x Naomi) fic, rated T for death, and blood.
1. Date and Breakdown

A/N this fic takes place in an ending where Yuka died.

Several days after Heavenly host, The 4 remaining students of Kisaragi Academy all tried to move on, except for one person, Naomi Nakashima.

She had lost Seiko Shinohara, her best friend, in that school. One day, she found out the truth that she killed Seiko whilst possessed, and she couldn't accept it and went to the roof of her school, trying to commit suicide. However, one of the survivors, Satoshi Mochida helped her by grabbing her hand just as She jumped. However, Satoshi must stand on the safety fence to catch her. She was grateful that day, but also slightly guilty, as She almost had Satoshi killed.

She smiled after being saved, and that smile made Satoshi happy.

After school, Satoshi and Naomi talked on the way home.

"What's wrong, Naomi? You have been frowning since school's done today." He asked.

"It's just... I'm sorry, but please... Don't try to do that far again... After all... **I don't want to lose you too**!" She said, beginning to cry.

"There, there, that's OK, Naomi." Satoshi said, comforting Naomi with an embrace.

"You lost your little sister too, Satoshi! How could you be so calm about this!?" She said, sobbing endlessly.

"As long as we cherish the ones we love, we can always be calm, Naomi." He said, those words touched Naomi. Naomi then stopped crying.

"Will you mind to keep a promise, Satoshi?"

"Of course."

"Please, don't ever leave my side, and... Here. As a sign of our relationship." She said, giving Satoshi the black and white cat plush dolls.

"I'll keep the promise, **Even till the day I die**."

-Timeskip, Many months later...

After that talk, the couple became closer. However, Naomi seemed to forget the promise she made, and began to think that Satoshi probably wanted her to forget about everyone who died in Heavenly Host. One day, Satoshi asked Naomi out on a date to an amusement park.

On the way there, Satoshi noticed Naomi is emotionless, and tried to cheer her up.

"Hey, Naomi."

"Yes, Satoshi?"

"I would've done the same, if I was Yuka, you know."

"Oh... But... My acts on you are still tomboyish, and... _Tsundere_!"

I smiled, and chuckled at those words.

"That's what makes you cute to me."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Also, despite all of tomboyish acts you did on me, all of those don't change the fact that You're a girl."

"Thank You Satoshi." As Naomi said that, they already arrived at the amusement park.

First, they took a roller coaster ride, which ends up in Satoshi fainted in the middle of the ride.

He woke up after the ride, with Naomi poking his shoulder.

"Pervert." She said.

"Huh?" Satoshi responded.

Naomi pointed to a TV that shows pictures of the passengers during the ride, one of them showing Satoshi's right arm touching her chest, whilst unconscious.

"Humph." Naomi began to walk away.

"H-Hey! That was an accident, OK!? I'm sorry!"

"OK, I'll forgive you." Naomi said.

"Really?"

"If you win that Teddy bear there." Naomi pointed to a dart throwing stand.

"Darts, Huh? My kind of game." Satoshi boasted.

It wasn't really easy, but because of a lucky hit, Satoshi finally won the teddy bear and gave it to Naomi.

They then walked their way out of the amusement park, their hands holding each other. However Satoshi has noticed that Naomi was expressionless ever since He asked her out, No... Ever since that promise was made. Moreover, He missed her smile from that day.

" **Please smile...** " He said.

Suddenly Naomi stopped walking and released her hand from Satoshi's.

"Why? Why are you being so calm!? So you are thinking I can smile, after what had happened!? I have lost my best friend, and you don't even know my feelings! I even forgot her appearance!" Those words surprised Satoshi.

That was wrong, Satoshi had lost Yuka too...

"You're a **coward! insensitive! selfish!** " Satoshi now felt that Naomi's words just now were correct. He could not answer a thing to her, not wanting to break the promise.

"Now you don't have anything to say didn't you!?" Naomi asked again, but received no answer, and began to walk away.

Two steps later, Naomi then turned back and said the words that broke the very promise she made herself, and shattered Satoshi's heart to tiny pieces, before running away.

" **I wish You DIED in that School!** "

-To be continued...


	2. Broken

A/N from now until the fic is completed, will be on Satoshi's POV.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 ** _"I wished you DIED in that school!"_**

 ** _"I wished you DIED in that school!"_**

 ** _"I wished you DIED in that school!"_**

Those words repeated in my head.

I stood still, can't believing what did she said.

 ** _"I don't want to lose you too!"_**

Were those words that she said were for real?

As i followed further, I reached a park, and saw a bench which had a trash can next to it. However, there is something that I wished I never see at the trash can.

It was the Teddy Bear that I won for Naomi. I took it and hugged it. I felt cold tears falling from my brown eyes.

 _She really hated Me, Huh?_ I thought to myself.

Suddenly I began to think about the others who had died in that school, I still remember them, but forgotten the faces, and a bit of their voices.

I then had a new objective in mind, Reviving the entire school and free it from the hellish torture the dead people there are struggling. Actually I met this guy at the School, he seemed friendly, and gave me a card with an address and phone number which belonged to someone named Aiko Niwa. He explained that if I were ever to come back, I have to talk to her.

I then walked to the address, A multiple storied apartment building. I climbed the stairs and reached this Aiko Niwa's room.

I knocked, and seconds later the door opened, revealing a beautiful girl wearing a unique purple dress. She acts like a happy go lucky person.

"So you're this Mochida boy that Nohara predicted that time, Huh? Come in."

He had predicted that I will come here?

"Let's get to the point. I'm bringing my friends... No, everyone trapped in that school back."

Then her act began to change into a stoic one.

"OK."

She then handed me... A white notebook, and a stone.

"This stone is for you to come in and out of that school, and this book is the _Book Of Light_ , a parallel of the _Book Of Shadows_ , however there are some differences. This book will revive the person's name you wrote in it. And if time were to shove, drown it in your blood."

What does that mean?

"And what happens if I died?"

" **Your greatest desires will be granted**."

I still don't understand, however, as i was about to talk back, I was no longer in the apartment. I was back in that God Forsaken place.

That's lucky i brought all the name tags of the people who died here, that'll make this more easy.

As i walked in the halls of the school, I heard a voice from the Ladies' Bathroom. They were... Shinohara and Yuka! However, I also heard a male voice which I don't recognize. I came inside the bathroom and readied my pencil and the book.

I then began to write Shinohara and Yuka's names, and their souls then reformed to their body when they are alive. They then saw me and ran towards me.

"Mochi!"

"Onii-Chan!"

They then hugged me. I then noticed there is one more person, a man, in one of the stalls.

"That is Kurosaki-san, The man who saved me from Kizami-san, and Seiko Nee-Chan's Boyfriend!" Yuka said, making Seiko blush.

I then nodded and began to write Kurosaki's name.

A half an hour has passed, and I revived my friends, Kurosaki's group, And all the other students trapped in the school. However, as we walked to the exit, I began to feel something was off.

This was too easy.

"Hey, Punk, where we heading now?" That was one of Kurosaki's classmates, Shimada.

So far, only HE was the only one pissing me off.

"Let's get to the exit, I bet that's a good idea."

As we walked, suddenly the school began to shake heavily, and we ran out, but there is still one problem. I heard a female scream. It was one of Kurosaki's classmates, Kirisaki. She was crushed by a piece of debris.

Shimada was nearby, but he just ran pass her. However, just as I was about to go help, another person, Kizami, Helped her firsthand. How sweet.

However... I saw Shimada, who is about to catch up with the first people who were already outside, but was crushed by a pile of debris. Karma is real for him now, as some of his classmates just ran pass him.

"Serves him right." Yamamoto said.

"Is it OK if we just, leave him behind?" Urabe continued.

"KAI!" Fukuroi cried.

Being the kind boy I am, I rushed back to Shimada and lifted the debris.

"Why?"

"I don't want any of you to die, now go!"

As he already ran ahead. I began to remember something. I grabbed the cat dolls from my pocket, and began to remember my promise.

 _Will you mind to keep a promise, Satoshi?"_

 _Of course."_

 _"Please, don't ever leave my side, and... Here. As a sign of our relationship."_

 _"I'll keep the promise, Even till the day I die."_

I then began to have a new condition, I must not die.

I must- Huh?

I felt a sharp pain in my stomach.

It was Yoshikazu, the brute had stabbed me in the back with a pair of scissors, piercing also my stomach.

I felt very numb... But I must save everyone! I began to cover the book in my own blood from the wound, and a bright light shone from the people I saved as i fell down to the floor.

I saw their shocked faces, and Yuka struggling to come to me, before they vanish. They were now home, but no more going home for me.

I then felt Yoshikazu staring at me, now seemingly very mad that i could hear him growl.

-To Be Continued...


	3. End

I was thrown around like a ragdoll by Yoshikazu. Somehow i felt in peace ironically, until... He started to break every single limb in my body by twisting each of them, and cut them off forcefully using the scissors.

Why is this happening to me?

" ** _I wish You DIED in that School!_** "

Oh right... Her...

I saved her from being bullied when she was a child, saved her multiple times in this school, stopped her from committing suicide, took her on a date, and those were the things she said to me. Well, why do i have to care about that bi-

Why can't i hate her? despise her?

That's it. It was because of my feelings for her.

I thought all of those as Yoshikazu cut my tongue off with the scissors, which seems to be a tradition of murder here. He then threw me to the wall, breaking my back.

As i fell to the floor after hitting the wall, the black and white cat dolls fell from my shirt pocket.

Yoshikazu then walked towards me, but I heard creaking coming from the floor, and Yoshikazu then fell from it, as the floor can't support his weight.

The dolls then fell inside the hole he made.

" _W_ _ill you mind to keep a promise, Satoshi?"_

 _Why should I care? It's not like She cared for me after all._ I thought to myself.

My vision began to fade, and all what I could think about was her. Her smile... So captivating...

Even though it's blurry... I could see 3 figures walking towards me, then I drowned in darkness.

Suddenly, a bright light shone on me. I used my arms to cover my eyes, and as the bright light dims a bit, I began to see, that I was in Class 2-9. I also saw Naomi looking out the window.

She then turned towards me and smiled. That bright smile was familiar to me... I see! That's the smile she had whenever she was with Shinohara! But why am I seeing this?

" _Your greatest desires will be granted_."

So that was what Niwa-San meant. My greatest desire Is to...

See Naomi's smile... for the last time.

I felt hot tears swelling in my eyes, before falling down.

However, I wish that the real Naomi can be able to live without me.

Also, there is something that I forgot to tell her this whole time.

" **I love you** "

-End

A/N well that's it. This fic is actually a rewrite of the old 'Smile' Fanfic made by ThespiritRiter. I hope you enjoy this fic and leave a review. Oh and also, this fic is my first Satomi fic.


End file.
